


Indulge

by bigficenergy



Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/F, Making Out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: June also heads home after the election, looking to celebrate with Nora.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/gifts).



> RWRB kiss prompt fill 2 of 2 for Em! Thanks again friend, for the prompts and the book.
> 
> Prompt: Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, sorry…”

“Didn’t you live here? How are you running me into everything with a sharp corner.”

“Okay, it’s dark, I haven’t been back in a long time, and my brain is all over the place right now…”

Nora huffs, stopping their stumbling path into June’s childhood home, and leaning away from June’s next attempt to kiss her.

“You sure you wanna do this right now? It’s a big night, if you want to go back and be with your mom and everyone else…”

June takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, her hands sliding up the sides of Nora’s neck, fingertips toying with the ends of her curls.

“I’m finally starting to feel things other than stress again,” June says. “And there’s no one else I’d rather take a moment to… indulge with.”

Nora grins, turning them so she’s the one backing June further into the house.

“Not even Pez?” Nora teases, knowing June is blushing even if she can’t see in the dark.

“We’ll do that again some other time,” June giggles, kissing Nora again.

“Sounds good,” Nora says against her lips. “So are we gonna hit a couch or something at some point here, or…?”

“Go left, left,” June giggles again. “No, _my_ left!”

They obtain at least one more bruise each, but finally, June finds herself on her back on the living room sofa, with Nora on top of her.

“You look _so_ hot,” June says, now that she’s really able to take in Nora and her dazzling jumpsuit for the first time that night.

“I know,” Nora says, leaning down to kiss June and pushing the hem of her while lace dress up her thighs. “So do you.”

June gasps when Nora’s hands reach her hips beneath her dress.

“Hey,” she breathes, her hands running up Nora’s back. “We fucking won.”

“Yeah we did,” Nora agrees, and then they’re kissing messily, grabbing at and pressing into each other. One of Nora’s hands it just about to find its way between June’s legs when June turns her face away, suddenly alert.

“Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“Someone’s here,” June whispers frantically, trying to sit up under her.

“What? Who would…”

The light turns on and Nora has to blink a few times before Alex and Henry come into focus.

“Oh, Jesus Nora, we thought…” Alex starts, before his eyes land on, “ _June?!_ ”

“Alex!” she gasps, mortified, trying to tug her dress back down while Alex spins around, covering his eyes.

“Okay, everyone relax, we’re decent, you’re decent, everything is fine,” Nora says.

“Erm, Nora, you’ve, um…” Henry stammers, not meeting her eye and gesturing at his chest. She looks down at her own chest to find she’s… escaped the plunging neckline of her jumpsuit on one side.

“Good looking out, Your Highness,” Nora says, tucking herself back in. “Sorry if we scared you. Looks like we all had the same idea, huh?”

“ _I_ was showing Henry the house I grew up in,” Alex insists. “We weren’t…” He trails off and gestures at her and June.

“I’m sure we would’ve gotten around to that after. And I’m sure you two would’ve gotten around to this.”

June whines, covering her face, and Henry clears his throat, a bashful reflex.

“Well, since we’re all here…” Nora says, climbing off the couch and offering her hand to June, pulling her to her feet. “Any chance y’all kept any liquor in the house?”

Alex sighs, looking at Henry, who smiles and tilts his head toward the kitchen. Alex gives Nora one more very mildly irked look before turning and heading into the kitchen, Henry’s arm slung around his shoulders. Nora turns to June, who is still smoothing out her dress.

“Hey. It’s no big deal. He knows we’ve done this before.”

“‘Knowing’ and ‘walking in on’ are two very different things,” June grumbles.

“He’ll live. And so will you.” Nora pushes some strands of hair that have come loose from June’s braid behind her ear. “Tonight’s a celebration, remember?”

June’s shoulders relax and she sighs, smiling.

“You’re right. It’s fine.”

Nora smiles and kisses her. She means it to be one last peck, but June pulls her back in, and Nora is more than happy to oblige. When Nora bites gently at her lower lip, June pulls back with a little laugh.

“You’re the worst,” she says fondly.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Nora says with a wink, taking June’s hand and tugging her toward the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com) if you'd like. :)


End file.
